Darkness Dawns
by Darkspirit18
Summary: Alba-Rose is a Noah and something is going on at the Black Order HQ, R&R to find out... :
1. Character Profiles

**A/N: Here are the character profiles for this story so far….about halfway through the story I will post more character profiles if I decide to add anymore OC's, which I probably will. ^_^**

**Character Profiles – Darkness Dawns**

**Main Character**

Name: Alba-Rose Enova (Pronounced Air-no-vah)

Age: 19

Personality: sadistic, sarcastic, sly, cold-hearted, jaded, prankster

Looks: Long waist-length blonde hair, pale green eyes in human form, gold eyes in Noah form, gold key necklace, gold swirl pattern on upper right arm (unknown origin), soft melodious voice, average height, small bosom, shapely figure (not hourglass).

Main Outfit: tight black pants, white short-sleeved blouse with open neckline and small frills, brown knee-length boots with zips up the side, black waistcoat, deep red nail polish, smoky grey-red eye shadow with black mascara and eyeliner, small gold chain bracelets, small gold key necklace.

Alternate Outfit: short black pleated skirt, pale blue short-sleeved top with black corset, white knee-length socks and black low heeled ankle boots, occasionally a long-sleeved black bolero, deep purple nail polish, smoky grey-purple eye shadow with black mascara and eyeliner, small silver chain bracelets, small silver key necklace.

Likes: anything to do with darkness, cooking, music, Road, Jasdevi, The Millennium Earl, Her black horse (mare) Noir, making poison

Dislikes: exorcists, the black order, Lulubell, Tyki, Sheryl, Skinn

Race: Noah

Ability: Noah of Darkness controls lies, shadow, night, night animals/predators, poisonous plants (e.g. Ivy etc.) and other stuff.

XXX

Name: Sorella Columbus (Pronounced Sah-rell-ah, prefers Ella)

Age: 12

Personality: Bubbly, kind, caring, friendly, protective, optimistic,

Looks: long curly hair which is deep auburn-blonde in colour and usually kept in pigtails, wide hazel-amber eyes, silver bangles, silver cross necklace, small developing bosom

Outfit: deep pink short sleeved top and black-purple long-sleeved leather jacket with hood, slim black pants, lace up black ankle boots or sneakers.

Alternate Outfit: pale pink tank top with black long-sleeved leather zip up jacket, short black skirt with black patterned stockings or knee-length black or white socks, ballet flats.

Likes: boys, her porcelain doll Eliza, music (playing violin, piano and saxophone), reading, ballet, martial arts, animals, water/swimming, cooking, eating, chocolate, other children her age, pranks.

Dislikes: excessive noise, messy places, smelly stuff, annoying things.

Race: Human

Innocence Type: Parasite

Innocence Name: Angel Ice

About Angel Ice: When deactivated Angel Ice rests on in the form of swirls which extend from between Sorella's shoulder blades over her arms and chest to rest just above her heart.

Innocence Ability: When activated Angel Ice allows Sorella to harness the power of the Autumn/Winter Seasons. Angel Ice gives her the ability to grow wings from her back and fly while controlling the weather and cold seasons using them to destroy Akuma and anything else at will. Her wings can also release poison feather darts and regrow them after they have been released. The poison dart feathers from her wings have a strong enough poison in them to render a Noah unconscious for a lengthy period of time. She also gains a blue flaming sword when her Innocence has been activated at its highest level, however after Angel Ice has been deactivated she will fall into a deep sleep for a day to help her body recuperate. In future chapters she develops the ability to regenerate faster thanks to a couple of experiments done by Komui but with the permission of Sorella and support of Lenalee.

XXX

Name: Duna Mae Evans (Cross' Daughter; pronounced Ju-nah)

Age: 20

Personality: Sly, vicious, sneaky, sarcastic, cold-hearted, semi-antisocial, deep-down caring person, impassive, prankster, slightly jaded, wants to go back to how she used to be (previously happy, bubbly, kind, friendly, sweet, excitable, party person, social, caring).

Looks: short brown semi-spikey hair (pixie cut), average height, dark pink-purple eyes, hourglass figure, ample bosom.

Outfit: black pants, black tank top or black t-shirt, long-sleeved black knee-length trench coat, black boots with brass coloured buckles along the side, silver cross around neck, deep red bracelets (Innocence), black belt (brass buckle on it), black fingerless gloves, silver eyebrow ring, silver stud earrings, star tattoo below the ear, voice that flows and sounds like magic but betrays her personality.

Likes: Poker, her magic abilities and very little else.

Loves: her dead mother, close friends (of which there are very few), her golem Jax.

Dislikes: almost everything/everyone (unless they know her well). The Black Order, alcohol, womanizers

Hates: Cross Marian and Malcolm C. Leverrier (he watched her for years after her mother died). Her ex-boyfriend, Greg Arden (another alcoholic womanizer, also abusive).

Race: Human

Innocence Type: Crystal

Innocence Ability: She wears red bracelets made of her own blood (obviously) on both wrists that, when activated, allow her to use any type of gun, she prefers the hand guns though. The guns in particular are a cross between the one Cross uses and the ones Jasdevi uses. Obviously they are red, but have green crosses on the butt of the gun, no matter what type she uses. Depending on which level of her ability is activated, she uses she can control the elements. When she is at maximum level she can control elemental spirits and other spirits that have not found heavens light. Spirits that have not found heavens light immediately get sent to heaven after Heavens Vengeance has been deactivated.

Innocence Name: Heavens Vengeance

Duna's History: Duna was raised to be a polite, positive girl. Then one day, Lisa was out shopping when an Akuma attacked the town. Duna was only seven years old, due to the town being mostly destroyed and her mother dead, she collected what few items she could carry and food then headed toward the next town, she lived on the streets growing up learning how to fend for herself. She became jaded, sly, sneaky, and sarcastic and everything mentioned above in Personality. When she was ten she started wandering around different towns in Europe when she came across a green substance which she knew to be Innocence thanks to her mother's teachings of the Black Order and its history. She passed out when it synchronised with her and woke two days later in the field that she had passed out in. Her wrists had red crystal bangles on them and they ached like mad. It was from that day on that she kept encountering and fighting Akuma. When she wasn't fighting she was travelling and training, she continued this routine until she reached the Black Order HQ.

About Jax: Jax is like Timcanpy, only deep red in colour with a black cross on its face. The difference with Jax is that the golem is female. Jax was created by Duna when she was fifteen and very bored.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter 1 of Darkness Dawns. I hope you find it enjoyable. I try my best to avoid making my OC's Mary-Sue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. Nor do I own anything of consequence that appears at random, it belongs to the original owners of whatever appeared. I only own my OC's and the plotline.**

**Chapter 1**

"ALBA! ALBA ROSE! ALBA! WHERE ARE YOU? DAMMIT ALBA ROSE, NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR HIDE AND SEEK!" a voice yelled in the rushing wind

"AARRRRGGGGHHH! MUMMY! HELP ME PLEASE!" Alba Rose screamed into the wind as a huge ugly creature hovered near her, waiting for its command to attack.

"ALBA ROSE! MY BABY, WHERE ARE YOU?" her mother called

"OVER HERE MUMMY! HELP ME!" she screamed

"I'M COMING MY BABY!"

Unfortunately for Alba Rose, her mother was killed shortly after yelling that sentence. Road Kamelot stood on Lero, the sentient umbrella which belonged to the Millennium Earl, watching the scene unfold from a position in the sky near a tree which the little girl failed to pay attention to. Road laughed maniacally as the mother died a brutal death, stabbed over and over by a level 2 Akuma. The little girl was left alone in a field near her old house, an orphan now. The Noah and her Akuma were ordered to let the girl live, because unknown to them the Earl had plans for her when she was older.

XXX

Alba Rose grew up alone; she raised herself from the age of six years old when the Millennium Earl sent his precious Akuma to kill her mother, Georgia Enova. By the time the Millennium Earl finally set his sights on Alba Rose again, she was nineteen years old and had grown, from a dreary little girl who could barely survive - never mind feed herself, to a strong-willed beautiful young woman who could defend herself well and just managed to scrape by for food and lodgings. Little did she know that she was soon to feel a great pain that would wrack her body for weeks on end. It would be then that she would meet the Millennium Earl for the first time in real life - regardless of the fact that she had met the whole Noah Clan in her dreams thanks to the power of Road Kamelot, Noah of Dreams.

Alba Rose was going to become Noah of Darkness. This would allow her to manipulate the shadows and the cover of night. She would be able to transform into anything that was born of the night, nocturnal animals and those that preferred to hunt in the night.

XXX

It was night and Alba was searching for a place to stop so she could sleep. Cold, hungry and tired, she had been walking all day from the older town to the one she was currently in, searching for something to do that would earn her food and a place to sleep comfortably, unfortunately her search was futile.

Suddenly she collapsed on the ground clutching at her forehead; shaking uncontrollably she moved her hands away from her forehead to look at them and gasped loudly at the blood that covered them. She groaned and passed out from all the pain.

_Weeks later_…

Alba awoke in a bed, the room around her a pale blue colour with silver stripes. Her long blonde hair was matted with blood and her pale green eyes were blood-shot. She groaned in pain before reaching up to her forehead and felt a bandage wrapped around it. Trying to sit up she cringed in pain and fell back against her pillow. Suddenly the door opened with a bang and a young girl with spikey purple hair bounced in and jumped on her bed. The girl was followed by a really large fat man wearing a top hat with flowers on it and a grin so huge it looked like his jaw might have broken.

"Hello my dear, Alba Rose Enova. How are you feeling?" the fat man asked

"Sore. Who are you? Where am I?" Alba replied

"Ah, forgive me for not introducing myself sooner. I am the Millennium Earl. This is Road Kamelot." He replied

"Hi Alba! Welcome to the family!" the girl now known as Road said as she rushed forward and hugged her, squeezing her hard

"Road, let her go now." The Earl said

"Oh, sorry Alba." Road replied

"Where am I? What's happening to me?" Alba asked starting to panic

"You are in the Ark. You are becoming a Noah. The Noah of Darkness to be precise. When you are better, I will explain what you need to know and what is going on. Is that alright?" the Earl replied

"Uh huh. I'm tired now." She said falling asleep.

"Come Road. Let her sleep. She will be fully transformed in the morning." The Earl said as Alba drifted off.

XXX

_The next day…_

**Alba's POV**

I woke in a strange bed, in a strange room. I was dizzy and had no idea where I was however I vaguely remembered having an odd conversation with a strange man who had an enormous jaw-breaking grin and a grey coloured looking girl with spikey purple hair. I remembered pain, so much pain. It had been in my forehead mainly and lots of blood. I turned my head slightly to look at my hair, which was sticky with blood. So much blood. I should be dead from blood loss, but I wasn't. When I looked at my hair I saw that instead of being golden blonde it was black with hints of red in it. My blood, so much of it that wasn't in my body instead stuck to my hair. I sniffed and smelt the metallic salty smell of blood but instead of gagging like I normally would have, I licked my lips and smiled. I sat up just as the door opened and the fat man walked in followed by the girl with purple spikey hair.

"Road? Millennium Earl?" I asked with a frown

"Alba-Rose, my dear. How are you feeling?" The fat man asked

"In need of a shower. May I call you something other than your name? It's a bit long." I replied

"Millennie? Can she use the nickname I use for you? Please? I always wanted a sister!" Road said excitedly

"Of course she can. If that makes it easier on you, my dear." He said to Road then addressed me

"Yes it does. Thank you Millennie." I said getting up to hug him but falling over.

"Oh my, I believe you will still be weak after your transformation my dear. I will have Road show you the ropes of being a Noah, also she will help you organise yourself. Your room is next door to hers, I am sure that you will be very close. Now I will let you and Road be, you are expected to be at dinner later this evening. Understood?" he said

"Yes Millennie." Both Road and I answered in unison.

As soon as the Earl had left we started giggling. Road helped me stand up before leading me to the ensuite bathroom.

"Hey Road?"

"Hmm, Alba?"

"How do I transform back to my human form?" I asked

"Oh that's easy. If you just think about being normal then you can change your form. With practice it becomes easier. Also you can stay in your human form and show your stigmata or you can do it the other way round so you are in Noah form without your stigmata. Now you try." She said as she changed forms while she explained it.

"Uhmm, ok." I said as I thought about my human form. Suddenly I looked at my hair and my arms; they had gone back to normal.

"You did it!" Road exclaimed happily

"Yay! Now I need a shower." I replied

"I'll let you get clean and dressed, then I can do your hair and we can go to town. Ok?" she said walking into my room.

"Uhmm, alright then." I replied

"Yay! Well I'll see you shortly. Don't take too long." She said

"No promises." I said with a sly grin

I took twenty minutes in the shower, prolonging it as long as I could without making Road too annoyed. I really didn't want her too mad at me, which I guessed would probably end rather disastrously. As I stepped out of the shower I dried myself and wrapped my hair up in the towel. I looked around for clothes or another towel to no avail. Then I remembered that Millennie had said I was Noah of Darkness - it had to mean I could control anything that fell within the label _Darkness_. So I concentrated and pulled the shadows to me fashioning a cover out of them until I had dressed. I quietly opened the door between my room and the bathroom peeking out the gap and scanning the room. It didn't take long to spot Road sitting on my bed with a bored look on her face.

"Road, I'm done now. I don't have any clothes in here so for the meantime I covered myself in a shadow. Would you mind closing your eyes and turning your head while I get dressed?" I called from the bathroom

"Sure. I put an outfit on your bed. You can't wear the one you were wearing before so I'm letting you borrow one which I hardly wear, I might be feeling generous enough to let you keep it." She replied

"I hope you realise that I dislike wearing dresses, Road." I told her as I opened the door fully and walked out.

"I know, but you just have to put up with the outfit I chose for you for now."

I walked over to the bed and saw that she had picked out a short black pleated skirt, pale blue short-sleeved top with black corset. White knee-length socks, black low heeled ankle boots and long-sleeved black bolero lay to one side. I raised my eyebrow at the outfit and then looked at her.

"You have a good taste in clothes Road. I like this outfit. Give me a minute and I'll dress." I said

"Thank you Alba. Be quick now, I still have to do your hair, paint your nails, do your make-up and give you your necklace and bracelets."

"Why are you doing my nails and make up too?" I asked as I started dressing

"Because it completes the look. That's why." She replied

"Ok, Road I'm done dressing now but can you help do up my corset please?" I asked as I finished dressing and removed the shadows.

"Sure, ok hold on." She said turning to do up the back of my corset.

"Oomph, that's really tight Road. It's hard to breathe." I complained

"It's supposed to be. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." she replied

"Oh, how nice." I replied sarcastically

"Now for your hair, nails, make-up and jewellery." She said ignoring my sarcasm

She tugged on my hair pulling it into some style unknown to me, before turning to face me and doing my make-up. She then yanked my hands and painted my nails a deep purple before finally putting a silver chain bracelet on each wrist and hung a silver key necklace around my neck.

"Ok, turn around and take a look at yourself in the mirror." Road said turning me towards the mirror

I looked at myself and widened my eyes at my reflection. I was beautiful. Road had put my long hair into a pretty French braid and my make-up was perfect. Road had done a good job. I quickly turned into my Noah form and saw that I looked beautiful in that form too. I decided to stay in my Noah form for now and would change back later.

"Oh, Road you made me look gorgeous. Thank you." I exclaimed turning to hug her

She beamed and hugged me back. We moved to sit back on my bed.

"What next, Road?" I asked

"To town, Alba." She replied summoning her door.

"You can summon doors?"

"No, just this door. This door is mine and because I am Noah of Dreams I have control of dimensions and can access people's minds, among other things. I'll tell you about the rest of the family and their abilities while we are in town." Road replied

**A/N: Ok, first chapter is done. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 has arrived! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. Nor do I own anything of consequence that appears at random, it belongs to the original owners of whatever appeared. I only own my OC's and the plotline.**

**Chapter 2**

_The Black Order…_

"COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID RABBIT! Kanda's voice echoed down the halls of the Black Order HQ.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" was all that was heard in reply.

Kanda had been just about to sit down to eat when Lavi had played a stupid prank on him. Well actually Lavi had planted a whoopee cushion on Kanda's seat, which had made a very specific sound when Kanda had sat down, and because it was in the cafeteria where almost_ everybody_ was sitting and enjoying their lunch, the prank that Lavi had pulled on Kanda had made everyone crack up laughing, except Kanda of course. Lavi always knew what sort of prank to pull or joke to tell to cheer people up, however when it came to pranks it could get pretty bad and he didn't always pull them on Kanda either.

"Heh-heh, that was pretty funny. Right Lenalee?" Allen asked, back in the cafeteria

"Yeah, it was pretty funny. I don't know where Lavi got that, uhmm…"

"Whoopee cushion, is what he called it." Allen provided

"Yeah, that. Lavi comes up with the weirdest things sometimes." Lenalee said

"I noticed that no matter how many times Lavi pulls a prank on Kanda, he never gets his head lopped off. I mean Kanda says he's going to chop his head off, and always chases him down the halls but he never actually does it." Allen said

"Yes I know. It is kind of weird, isn't it?" Lenalee replied

"Hmm, want to know what I think about it, Lenalee?"

"Sure Allen."

"I think it's because, deep down, Kanda actually cares about us." Allen whispered

"WHAT WAS THAT BEANSPROUT?" Kanda yelled as he re-entered the cafeteria

"U-uh n-nothing Kanda." Allen stuttered

"Hey Yu-chan!" Lavi called as he slammed into Kanda, attempting to give him a hug

"GET. OFF. ME. YOU. STUPID. RABBIT!" Kanda growled, hand reaching toward Mugen

Suddenly Bookman appeared out of nowhere and kicked Lavi in the head. Lavi went flying across the room and hit the wall. People flinched as Lavi stood up clutching his head.

"OWWWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU OLD PANDA?" Lavi wailed

Bookman calmly walked over to Lavi and punched him in the face then as he walked away completely ignoring Lavi's question, he said

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, Idiot apprentice?"

"Lavi, come on. You can help me take coffee around the Science Division. Allen, do you want to come too?" Lenalee said as she approached him

"Tch, idiots." Kanda said as he walked out of the cafeteria again

"Sure." Allen and Lavi replied in unison

XXX

_The Science Division…_

Lenalee, Allen and Lavi were handing coffee to the scientists who busy working away at whatever they had been ordered to research. Reever had quickly come up to Lenalee, panting hard and gasping for breath.

"Reever, what is it?"

"Komui has a mission for you, Allen and Lavi. When you're done here, you need to report to his office." He replied

"Alright then, thank you for telling me." Lenalee replied

"No problem, I'll go and tell Allen and Lavi next." He said as he walked away.

Lenalee quickly finished her rounds then went to her brother's office. She was a little surprised to find Allen and Lavi already there.

'_They must have finished doing their coffee rounds before I did.'_ She thought as she entered the room.

"You have a mission for us, Brother?" Lenalee asked as she approached the couch in the centre of Komui's messy office.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. The mission." Komui said as he started awake.

"Start explaining, Brother." Lenalee said pulling out her clipboard

"Ok, ok. Well, there have been reports of a young girl in France who, according to the villagers, has strange patterns on her skin and odd powers. There have been reports of Akuma in the area too. The girl goes by the name of Sorella Columbus. I believe she is an accommodator for Innocence. You are to retrieve her and bring her back here. You leave tomorrow morning, understood?"

"Yes, Komui." Allen and Lenalee replied

"How old is she?" Lavi asked eagerly

"LAVI!" Allen and Lenalee yelled

"She's twelve, Lavi and far too young for you to date." Komui replied

"Awww man, that's so not fair!" Lavi complained

"Do you have any other questions? No? Good, Dismissed." Komui said

The trio went back to their respective rooms to pack for the next day. Little did Allen know that he had a special guest waiting for him, a guest that loved women and alcohol.

XXX

_Allen's Room…_

General Cross waited for his annoyingly idiotic apprentice to get back to his room – the one he happened to be occupying this very moment – so he could hand him the latest pile of debts, and then knock him out. Suddenly the door opened and Allen walked in unaware that he was about to get the one of the nastiest surprises of his life. Allen closed the door and turned to his drawers still not noticing the General.

"Ah, my idiot apprentice. I have something for you." Cross said with a smirk

"M-master? What are you doing here? I thought you were somewhere else. Somewhere no-one could find you." Allen started stuttering then finished darkly

"Debts." Was all he got in reply

"I AM NOT PAYING OFF YOUR BLOODY DEBTS! I STOPPED DOING THAT WHEN I CAME TO THE ORDER AND I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!" Allen yelled

"Oh, I see." Cross chuckled

Somebody then knocked on the door and Timcanpy fluttered around excitedly before settling back on Allen's head.

"Allen, what's going on in there?" the voice called

"Nothing, I'm just yelling at my master about paying his bloody debts." Allen called back

Silence was the reply before footsteps were heard disappearing down the hall. Ten minutes later, Allen was still packing and Cross was smoking a cigarette and drinking more alcohol. Numerous footsteps were heard rushing up to Allen's door.

"Allen, may we enter?" a voice asked

"No." Cross replied

"YES!" IGNORE CROSS!" Allen shouted over his Master

The opened to reveal a medium sized group of scientists, it happened that Johnny was the one who had been talking. The scientists started to swarm into the room surrounding Cross.

"Komui knows that you are here Cross. He requests your presence in his office immediately." Johnny said

"Hmm, yeah I figured he would. Later, idiot apprentice." Cross replied as he got up and walked out of the room, the scientists surrounding him.

"Pfft, whatever. I'm gonna finish packing for my mission tomorrow." Allen replied as he closed the door

**A/N: So there you have it guys, chapter 2 is done. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please Review! ^_^**


End file.
